Eternidad
by natsu kazami
Summary: alice es una chica que tiene un secreto tiene poderes psiquicos pero que pasa cuando llega alquien con quien no puede usar sus poderes y que tambien guarda un secreto. bueno la historia se basa en un libro, plissssss soy nueva lean y es un shunxalice
1. el comienzo

_ETERNIDAD_

Bueno es primera vez que escribo así que ples ténganme paciencia, bueno la historia se basa mejor dicho la estoy adaptando del primer libro de una novela que leí .

-¿Quién soy?

Runo aprieta con fuerza sus palmas cálidas y húmedas contra mis mejillas mientras el deslumbrado borde de su anillo plateado de corazón deja una marca negra en mi piel. Y aunque tengo los ojos cerrados se que lleva el cabello recogido en dos coletas y se ha puesto un vestido blanco con adornos amarillos arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias amarillas. También se que su padre no se ha marchado por asuntos de negocios, como dice; que el entrenador de su madre es algo más que un entrenador personal. Sin embargo no he averiguado todo esto espiándola ni vigilándola, ni tampoco lo he oído por ahí. Lo sé porque tengo poderes psíquicos.

-¡vamos, adivínalo¡ ¡el timbre esta apunto de sonar ¡-exclama.

Yo sigo callada mientras intento pensar en la persona con quien menos le gusta que la confundan.

-¿eres Selena Gómez?

-¡no¡ inténtalo otra vez- me apretad con más fuerza, sin tener idea que a mí no me hace falta ver para saberlo.

-¿eres Lindsay Lohan?- Runo ríe con ganas antes de soltarme.

Mi amiga me agarra la capucha de la sudadera y me la aparta de la cabeza y se sorprende al ver que tengo los auriculares puestos.

-¿Qué estas escuchando?

Busco en el interior del bolsillo que e cosido para el ¡Pod en todas mis capuchas que sirve para ocultar los cables blancos de los profesores y le ofrezco el reproductor y observo como abre los ojos de par en par

-¿Qué demonios….? ¿Por qué tienes tan alto el volumen? Y ¿Quién es?- pregunta

Dejo los auriculares del ¡Pod colgando entre las dos para que ambas podamos escuchar a Reik cantar "peligro" realmente no es que me guste pero el volumen esta lo bastante alto para embobar mis agudísimos sentidos.

-es Reik-le digo al tiempo que apago mi reproductor y vuelvo a guardarlo en su compartimiento secreto

-me sorprende que me hayas oído siquiera…-Runo sonríe en el instante que suena el timbre.

Yo me limito a encoger mis hombros. No me hace falta escuchar para oír. Aunque no diré eso enfrente de ella. Solo le digo que la veré en el almuerzo y me dirijo a cruzar el campus para ir a clases. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, al abrir la puerta del aula al saber que la energía remanente del contacto de Runo no tardara en desvanecerse.

Me dirijo hacia mi asiento en el fondo del aula y trato de esquivar la mochila que Chan ha colocado de forma deliberada en medio de mi camino. Mientras tanto no le hago caso de la serenata de FRACASADAAAA que ella canta entre dientes. Después me siento en mi silla, saco de la mochila el libro el cuaderno y el bolígrafo me pongo los auriculares y me subo la capucha de la sudadera y dejo la mochila en el sitio vacio que hay a mi lado y espero a que aparezca el señor Abrego.

El señor Abrego siempre llega tarde. La mayoría de las veces se debe a que le gusta dar unos tragos de su pequeña botella de agua mas bien alcohol entre clase y clase algo que es consecuencia de que la mujer lo dejo y que su hija lo considere un inútil y de que odie su vida. Descubrí esto el primer día que llegue aquí el día que toque su mano de forma accidental mientras le entregaba un reporte, desde entonces le dejo los trabajos en el escritorio.

Cierro los ojos y espero; cambio la canción del ¡Pod . Pienso que no siempre fui un bicho raro. Solía ser una adolecente de lo más normal. El tipo de chica que asiste a los bailes escolares y adora a los famosos; estaba tan orgullosa de mi cabello anaranjado que no se me abría ocurrido recogérmela en una cola de caballo y ocultarlo bajo la capucha de la sudadera. Tenía un padre una madre y una hermana pequeña llamada leonarda pero le decía leo y un ladrador dorado llamado loki. Vivía en una hermosa casa de la ciudad principal de Rusia era popular, feliz, y me moría de ganas de empezar el nuevo año por que acababa de superar las pruebas de porristas tenía una vida plena y mi último limite era el cielo.

Pero eso es un vagó recuerdo de mi vida dese que tuve el accidente lo único que puedo recordar es mi muerte.

Hay les dejo comentarios sugerencias dudas amenazas de muerte serán bienvenidas

bye


	2. mal recuerdo y shun kazami?

Bueno aquí el otro capi del fic porfa espero comentarios y graxias a todos los que leen

Sin mas que decir

_CHAPTER 2_

Pero eso es un vagó recuerdo de mi vida dese que tuve el accidente lo único que puedo recordar es mi muerte.

Los médicos me dijeron que sufri eso que llaman una ECM osea una experiencia cercana a la muerte pero están equivocados por que lo que centi no era nada "cercano" a la muerte.

_Flash bang_

Mi hermana leo y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta negra de mi padre y loki tenia apoyada la cabeza sobre las piernas de leo y sacudia la cola contra mis piernas. En un instante el coche estaba destruido vidrios rotos sangre puertas aplastadas y yo veía todo desde afuera.

Y yo me preguntaba que había pasado pidiendo que mi familia estuviera bien.

De pronto oi un ladrido familiar y cuando di la vuelta ahí estaban mama papa leo y loki, paseaban por un sendero loki iba adelante moviendo la cola

Fui tras ellos al comienzo corri per después aminore el paso y desidi quedarme atrás era ten hermoso ese prado lleno de arboles y flores resplandecientes que decidi cerrar los ojos para protegerme de la bruma que hacia que todo resplandeciera

Fue un instante pero cuando los volvi abrir solo pude ver como me sonreían y me decían adiós con la mano antes de cruzar el puente y desaparecer

Tuve miedo mire para todos lados corri de un lado a otro pero todo era igual lleno de esa bruma resplandeciente, brillante, calida, hermosa. Me tire al suelo y sentí lo frio que estaba. Llore, grite, pedi, odie, maldije,y hice promesas que sabia no hiba a cumplir.

Y entonces oi que alquien hablaba:

-¿alice? ¿ese es tu nombre? Despierta y mirame.

Volvi con dificultad a la superficie a ese lugar donde todo era dolor y miseria, donde sentía una herida humeda en la frente. Observe al chico que estaba a mi lado inclinado, y me fije en sus hermosos ojos color ambar y le dije

-si soy alice

Para volverme a desmayar

_Fin flash bang_

Momentos antes de que dentrara el señor Abrego me baje la capucha y apage el ¡Pod y finjo estar leyendo no me molesto en mirar cuando el señor Abrego dice:

-chicos el es Shun Kazami y viene de japon y desde ahora vivirá aquí. Ok Shun siéntate en el asiento vacio a la par de alice compartiras su libro asta que tengas uno.

Shun es muy guapo lo se sin niciquiera mirarlo. Me intento concentrar en el libro mientras el avanza hacia mi.

Según los pensamientos mas intimos de Chan que esta centada dos filas antes de mi: Shun Kazami esta guapísimo.

Su mejor amiga Mailine esta totalmente de acuerdo y también el novio de Mailine, Shadow pero esa es una historia muy diferente.

-hola-shun me saluda y se cienta en el asiento de la par solo oigo que mi mochila cae al suelo, y le saludo con un jesto de con la cabeza.

El señor Abrego nos pide que abramos el libro en la pagina 155 y shun se inclina hacia mi y susurra:

-¿te importa que lo compartamos?

Yo niego y me asusta su proximidad y le deslizo el libro el se hacerca y cuando lo ase yo salgo asustada al otro lado del pupitre.

El rie por lo bajo pero como no lo estoy mirando no se por que. Me agacho a un mas; apoyo la mejilla en mi mano y clavo la mirada en el reloj decidida a pasar por alto las miradas y comentarios asesinos de la clase. Cosas como: "pobrecillo el nuevo… ¡tener que sentarse al lado de la rarita, con lo guapo que esta¡" la idea procede de chan, mailine, shadow y todos los demás

Bueno de todos menos del señor Abrego que desea que termine la clase tanto como yo.

Bueno asta aquí el capi de hoy comentarios amenasas de muerte, malas palabras lo que sea estoy aquí pliiiiiiisss comenten


	3. ablando de shun kazami

**Bueno cracias a todas las que me an dejado comentarios sobre todo a GRANDES ESCRITORAS como: XNEKO-ALICEX, ALICEXXSHUN, ESTELALUNA, ANDOREA, HOSHIGAKU MISUKI, AMAYA KUSO, SAKURA TACHIKAWA, SUTEICHI-KAZAMI y por supuesto a mi primera amiga que hice de bakugan RUNO LEO MISAKI y a todos los demás q leen y no an comentado son lo máximo**

**Este capi se lo dedico a una escritora que quiero y admiro mucho AICEXXSHUN estamos siempre con tigo**

**Bueno ya dejando los anuncios de lado vamos a lo que nos interesa**

Bueno de todos menos del señor Abrego que desea que termine la clase tanto como yo.

A la hora del almuerzo todo el mundo hablaba de shun

"¿as visto al nuevo, ese tal Shun? Esta guapísimo... esta guapísimo" "dicen que viene de japon" "no creo que es español"

-¡Dios mio! ¿as visto al chico nuevo ese tal Shun?-Mirra se sienta al lado mio ella tiene el cabello del mismo color que el mio solo que lo lleva corto su padre es cientfico. Y aunque no lo diga odia el trabajo de supadre su madre murió cuando era una niña tiene un hermano mayor llamado Keith y esta muy enamorada de Ace un amigo nuestro

-ay no me digas que tu también estas igual, hay por favor-se queja Runo mientras saca la magdalena de vainilla de la caja de carton rosado y lame el claseado de la parte superior siquiendo su rutina habitual. Aunque por su cara cualquiera diría que preferiría beber sangre a comer dulces

-¿estan hablando de Shun chicas?-susurra Dan que venia acompañado de Ace se sienta en el banco y apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos rojisos se pasean entre nosotras y una sonrisa a parece en su rostro infantil- jaja no se ilucionen con el, no les aria caso-dice entre risas provocando el enojo de las chicas

-sabes que solo por eso lo reclamo como mio- le grita enojada Runo

No runo yo ya lo reclame

Tu que Mirra- Ace abia ablado por primera ves en la conversación

Es q esta muy guapo en serio tendrías que verlo- sacude la cabeza fastidiada por el echo de que no estoy dispuesta a unirme a la conversación

¿tu no lo as visto?- Ace agara su sándwich y me mira con su típica mirada ceria

Clavo la mirada en la mesa preguntándome si debería mentir, están armando tanto escándalo que me parece la única forma de librarme.

Pero no puedo aserlo. A ellos, no. Los chicos son mis mejores amigos. Mis únicos amigos. Y tengo la impresión de que ya guardo vastantes secretos.

-Se sento a mi lado en clase de lenguaje- lo digo finalmente- nos obligaron a compartir el libro. Pero de verdad no lo vi bien

-¿los obligaron?- mirra se aparta el pequeño flequillo a un lado para tener una visión clara de la rarita que ha dicho algo semejante

Vaya debe de aver sido un infierno para ti.-dice runo y ase un jesto de horror

-no te ases una idea de la suerte que tienes de verdad deberías sentirte agradecida-dice mirra provocando que Ace se pusiera celoso claro eso solo lo note yo y runo

¿Qué libro?- pregunta dan, como si creyera q el titulo va a revelar algo de lo mas importante claro es dan

-Cumbres borrascosas- me encojo de hombros.

-¿ y la capucha?- pregunta mirra- ¿la tenias bajada o subida?

Lo piesso un momento y recuerdo averla subida cuando shun entro

-humm.. creo q subida- respondo- si, subida. Seguro- afirmo con la cabeza

-bueno, menos mal – murmura ella – lo ultimo que quería era que la diosa pelinaranja entrara a la competencia

Doy un respiro y bajo la mirada asta la mesa. Me da vergüenza que la gente diga cosas como esa. Alparecer antes vivía para ese tipo de alagos. Pero ahora ya no.

-Vaya ¿y que pasa con runo? ¿a ella no la concideras una competidora?- pregunto intentando alejar la atención de mi centrándola en alquien mas por descracia para mi amiga

-que?- runo grita queriendo matarme con la mirada

-Si runo tu dijiste que lo ibas a conquistar te arepientes- pobre de dan no debe de abrir la boca tan rápido

-no es que me arepienta es solo que no vale la pena

- yo estoy deacuerdo con runo es un simple chico no agan alboroto- siempre Ace en el momento oportuno

Shun no solo esta en mi clase de lenguaje de primera hora y en la clase de arte que tengo a sexta hora ( no es que se aiga sentado a mi lado y tampoco que yo lo aiga estado opcerbandolo, pero los pensamientos de mis compañeros y incluso de mi maestra, la señora Paula, me informaron de todo lo que no quería saber) sino q al parecer su coche esta al lado del mio. Y aunque por ahora no lo e visto de frente se que por descracia muy pronto se me acabara la suerte.

-no puede ser esta ahí justo a nuestro lado alice- susurra runo- y vaya coche que tiene.. un BMW negro y brillante con las ventanas tintadas muy bonito, oye esto es lo que voy aser para demostrarle a dan y a mirra que si puedo voy abrir la puerta para golpear la suya por accidente y asi le podre hablar- se da la vuelta a espera de mi consentimiento

-no te atrevas a rayar mi coche. Ni el suyo. Ni ningún otro- le digo al tiempo que niego con la cabeza y saco las llaves

-esta bien- ase un puchero nada típico de ella- destrózame los sueños de ver a dan y a mirra retorcerse de coraje pero aste un favor y echale un vistazo y después mirame y dime si ese chico no te vuelve loca

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me esfuerzo por pasar entre mi coche y un volkswager escarabajo mal estacionado en una posición tan extraña que parece que quisiera montar a mi miatia. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, Runo me baja la capucha de un tiron me quita las gafas de sol y corre asta el aciento del acompañante donde con jestos muy poco sutiles de la cabeza y el pulgar a que mire a shun, que esta de pie a su lado

Y lo no podía evitarlo para siempre. Asi que respiro hondo y levanto la mirada

**Bueno asta aquí prometo subir la conti pronto y quería decir que confio mucho en que una escritora de mis favoritas ALICEXXSHUN se recupere de un momento en la vida que todos pasamos la esperamos pronto aquí con sus fabulosas historias, estamos siempre con tigo alicexxshun aquí tienes muchas amigas que te apoyan y este capi te lo dedico con todo el corazón**

**Bueno sin mas que decir**

**Espero comentarios sugerencias buenas malas amenazas de muerte total**

**Bye, Natsu Kazami**


	4. por fin¡¡¡

**Bueno creo que me tarde un poquito al subir el capitulo lo siento mucho pero en la cárcel (la escuela) me han dejado mucha tarea menos mal ya voy a salir pero ya dejando mis disculpas a un lado, espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios son de mucha importancia para mi**

Y lo hago. No puedo evitarlo para siempre. Así que respiro hondo y levanto la mirada.

Y lo que veo me deja sin aliento, incapaz de parpadear o de moverme siquiera.

A pesar de que Runo me empieza a hacerme señales con las manos, a fulminarme con la mirada y hacerme todos los gestos que se le ocurren para que aborte la misión y regrese al cuartel general… soy incapaz. Me gustaría hacerlo, porque sé que me estoy comportando como el vicho raro que todos piensan que soy, pero me resulta muy imposible. Y no solo porque shun es increíblemente guapo, con ese cabello color azabache brillante que le llega justo por los hombros, sino porque cuando se gira así mi y se quita las gafas de sol para clavarme con la mirada, me doy cuenta que tiene unos ojos color ámbar imnotisantes que me resultan extrañamente familiares y vestido todo de negro.

-hum, ¿Alice? ¿Hola? Ya puedes despertar. Por favor… - Runo se vuelve hacia shun y suelta una risita nerviosa- perdona a mi amiga, por lo general lleva la capucha puesta

Lo cierto es que debería dejar de mirarlo. Necesito dejar de mirarlo. Pero sus ojos están clavados en los míos y el color de sus ojos se está oscureciendo a tiempo que una sonrisa asoma sus labios

No es el hecho de que este guapísimo lo que me tiene estática. En verdad, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Se debe sobre todo a que la zona que rodea su cuerpo, desde su gloriosa cabeza hasta la punta de sus zapatos no es más que un espacio vacío.

No ay color, no ay aura, ningún despliegue de luces palpitantes.

Todo el mundo tiene un aura. Todos los seres vivos están rodeados por remolinos de color que emanan de su cuerpo. Un campo de energía irisada del que nadie es consciente. Y no es que sea malo; para nada es tan solo una parte del campo magnético visible, al menos para mí

Antes del accidente no sabía nada sobre esto, sin embargo desde que me desperté en el hospital, empecé a ver colores por todas partes

_-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una enfermera peli rosa, que me observaba con nerviosismo_

_-sí, pero ¿Por qué está rodeada de un color rosado? Entorne los parpados confundida por el resplandor en tonos pastel que la envolvían_

_-¿Qué porque…que?- hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su preocupación_

_-está envuelta por un remolino rosado que rodea todo su cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza_

_-bueno, cielo, tu descansa mientras voy en busca del médico- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación al pasillo._

Me di cuenta que tenía que cuadrarme lo de los remolinos de colores para mi cuando fui sometida a diferentes exámenes oculares, escañes cerebrales y evoluciones psíquicas. Y cuando empecé a oír los pensamientos, a conocer las historias de toda una vida atraves de un simple contacto y a recibir visitas regulares de Leo mi hermana muerta, supe que no debía decir ninguna palabra.

Creo que me he acostumbrado a vivir así que olvide que existía otro tipo de vida. Sin embargo a ver que Shun no tiene más color que el negro resplandeciente de su carísimo y flamante coche, recuerdo días mejores, más normales.

-¿estás bien Alice?- me pregunta Shun con una sonrisa ladina hermosísima

Permanezco inmóvil, pidiendo a todos los santos que pueda apartar la mirada de sus ojos, mientras runo se aclara la garganta con fuerza en un intenso de salir de ese incomodo silencio en el que estábamos

-ah perdón Runo, Shun; Shun, Runo- los presento no se me ocurre nada para liberar la tención no obstante mi mirada no se aparta de Shun ni un solo instante

Shun dirige su vista a Runo y la saluda con una inclinación de cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en mi. Y aunque sé que parece ridículo durante el minúsculo instante que aparta sus ojos de mi siento una extraña sensación de frio y debilidad. Sin embargo cuando me mira de nuevo toda vuelve a ser cálido y agradable.

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunta con la misma sonrisa ladina de hace rato- ¿te molestaría prestarme el ejemplar de cumbre borrascosas? Necesito ponerme al día y no tengo tiempo de ir a la librería esta tarde

Meto la mano en mi mochila y saco el ajado libro y lo sujeto como con pinzas para ofrecerlo. Hay una parte de mi que anhela rozarle la punta de los dedos, tocar a ese guapísimo desconocido pero otra parte la parte psíquica mas fuerte e inteligente, parece encogerse de miedo ante el terrible aluvión de visiones que acompaña a cada contacto.

Sin embargo, hasta que Shun arroja el libro al interior de su auto, se baja las gafas de sol y me dice crasias, te veré mañana me doy cuenta que no siento nada aparte de un ligero hormiguero en la yema de los dedos. Y antes de que pueda responder el se mete al auto y se aleja del lugar.

-perdona- me dice Runo que sacude la cabeza mientras se monta en el auto a mi lado- pero lo que dije sobre que Shun te volvería loca era solo en sentido figurado, se supone que no deberías tomártelo de manera literal. Enserio Alice ¿Qué te paso? Porque ha habido un momento supertenso… una especie de: hola, me llamo Alice y tu vas a ser mi próxima víctima. Te juro que no es broma Alice creí por un momento que tendríamos que resucitarte.

Runo sique diciendo cosas por el estilo y quejándose sin parar por todo el camino a casa. Pero yo me limito a dejarlo hablar mientras conduzco. Sin darme cuenta recorro con la punta de los dedos la gruesa cicatriz de mi frente, oculta bajo mi flequillo. ¿Cómo podría explicar que desde que tuve el accidente los únicos pensamientos que no puedo oír, las únicas vidas que no pueda conocer y las únicas auras que no pueda ver son las de las personas que ya están muertas?

**Al fin termine el capi pensé que nunca lo terminaría, es que agarre el síndrome de wueva u pues con los deberes que me dejar en la cárcel no me daban ganas de escribir pero lo pude terminar y aquí esta espero les guste y porfa dejen comentarios no importa si sean para criticarme a mi pero porfa critiquen me a mi porque en mi one-short me dejaron un comentario donde criticaban a mis autoras favoritas y no me gusto mucho bueno sin nada mas que decir acepto quejas sugerencias amenazas de muerte lo que quieran ;)**

**Natsu Kazami**.


End file.
